Las piezas que moví
by kurenai801
Summary: Aventuras de Masamune. Serie de fic's sobre algunas parejas de Masamune en su etapa depresiva. La mayoría puede que no sean yaoi pero por medio de ellas veremos las vivencias de Takano.


**El caso de Mara**

Como casi todas las noches, en **ese** mes, Mara se encontraba tallando con sus suaves manos los hombros y brazos; acariciando cabellos y todo lo que pudiera tocar de Takano Masamune.

Era bella: los ojos cafés y el pelo rojizo lleno de ondas y la piel como egipcia oculta: solo el rayo de sol más fino y amable la había rozado. Un cuerpo envidado por muchas japonesas: voluptuosa, caderas pronunciadas, torneadas piernas al igual que su cintura y su espalda. Su única discapacidad era que no sabía hallar el amor.

Nada le duraba. Era tan apasionada en ese sentido que, mientras más trataba de aferrarse a un _amor_ , este se le escurría entre los dedos.

Había conocido a Masamune en el lugar en donde ella laboraba: una cafetería cercana a la universidad. Mara era una de las razones por las que el negocio estaba lleno de gente, en especial de hombres. Ella sabía eso, y su padre guiado por el sentido machista —que es una lacra que muchas veces no se pueden quitar las familias—, decidió que ella se quedaría en el negocio para que este floreciera.  
Así fue.

Tanto luchó Mara contra su padre para poder estudiar. Ahora estaba empezando su preparatoria, a la misma edad que muchos estaban iniciando la universidad.

Como tantas noches, ella era la voluntaria acompañante en las veladas de Masamune. Ella no tomaba, en cambio se sentaba a ver como el otro terminaba su botella y pedía otra, mientras hablaba sinsentidos.

 _«_ _¿Qué tanto sabrá de la vida?_ » preguntaba ella, oyendo que el otro _filosofaba_ a su manera, y siendo que ambos tenían la misma edad.

La rutina era la misma cada vez que se podía: En la cafetería Masamune hablaba, en el camino al apartamento Mara monologaba y, en la cama, tras actos sexuales, terminaban riéndose de estupideces (Masamune, gracias al licor). La risa de ese hombre era la perdición de ella. Sin saber que cuando ella dormía, Masamune divagaba en las penumbras de su propia mente; con fervor desesperado, el cual se notaba en las cantidades de humo de cigarrillo que exhalaba.

Aferró tenazmente cada uno de sus dedos a la espalda del joven pelinegro, ahogándose en placer mientras él la embestía frenéticamente. Ella jadeó y hundió más las uñas en la espalda blanca de Masamune. Abrió un ojo y luego otro, lento, y con ayuda de la luminiscencia tenue de la lámpara, pudo ver en la oscuridad y apreciar de cerca al adonis hecho carne que estaba sobre ella: con el pelo mojado, los músculos tensos y ojos cerrados por la concentración.  
Su cuerpo de mujer ardía, sintiendo como, dentro de ella, se estrujaba el músculo de Masamune y como sus carnes trémulas se regocijaban, haciéndola dar pequeños gritos. Mara no pudo contener el rubor intenso que se apoderó de ella, es mas, al ver con sus propios ojos lo que ocurría se sintió, como siempre (y como todas las parejas de Masamune que la precedieron y como las que vendrían después), verdaderamente **dichosa**. De alguna manera amada.

Con el corazón latiéndole como el de un caballo en plena carrera y los sentimientos que le erizaban la piel, se abrazó más a Masamune, frotando sus pechos duros en el ajeno. El joven siguió moviéndose vigorosamente entre las piernas de la moza.

Más rápido y más rápido.

¡Más rápido!

La cumbre se sube corriendo…  
¡Ah! Llegaron y les faltaba el aire. Las bocas abiertas, los galillos secos y sedientos.

Mara pensaba que Masamune no tendría que ponerse ese condón. Ella gustosa engendraría un hijo de él.

Aún agitada. Sonrió. Miró a los ojos a Masamune.  
Este la vio entrecerrando los ojos, parecía reconocerla, examinaba en silencio, y con boca cerrada, los rasgos de la chica que se había convertido en mujer en sus brazos (Masamune había sido el primero).

—Takano —dijo ella con voz suave, respirando profundo y todavía agitada. Levantó las manos hacia su cabeza para acomodar la almohada.

Ruborizada por la mirada profunda, ella trató de sonreír.

Masamune estaba indescifrable: no se veía contento, ni enfadado, ni confundido ni satisfecho, nada; mas, pronto se leyó la seriedad, por su frente serena y su boca en línea.  
Movió su cuerpo paulatinamente, salió del cuerpo penetrado, bajó con calma de la cama. Su frente se arrugó ligeramente… ahora se veía pensativo. Tomó un pañuelo de la mesita en donde estaba la lámpara encendida, a la izquierda de la cama, lo puso sobre su miembro y, tan fácil como usar un lápiz, se sacó el condón. No miró a Mara para nada.

—Fue asombroso —dijo Mara, musitando. Ella lo vio tomar, debajo del mismo cajón de la mesita, la toalla para envolverse.

Lo vio caminar al otro cajón cercano a la cama, y tomar un cigarro.

Era muy de madrugada, así que cuando Masamune abrió la cortina del enorme ventanal, la luz que entró era demasiado tenue. Seguro que no era luna llena.  
Cansada, se durmió mirando la espalda de Masamune. En sueños pudo oler la nicotina que llegaba y se esparcía en forma de nubes, a lo que ella pensaba que podría acostumbrarse.

Mara había tenido un sueño encantador en el cual ella tenía una pequeña y linda casa en Fukuoka (el lugar que anhelaba tanto conocer y que no había visitado porque su padre no viajaba y no dejaba viajar), tendría allí un perro labrador que sería muy juguetón, se llamaría Lula. Ella atendería su propio café y cuidaría a sus hijos en este; y al anochecer tendría la mesa servida para recibir a su marido y platicarían sobre cómo le fue a él en el trabajo. Él diría que bien, que lo ascendieron, preguntaría que qué tal a ella y Mara diría que los niños pelearon hoy pero que ya están durmiendo. Son unos angelitos.

—¿Tienes clase? —preguntó Mara, dado que no conocía muy bien el horario de clases de Masamune. Estaba sentada en la cama.

—No. —Aunque sí tenía— Pero debo salir —musitó. Terminó de abotonar su camisa celeste oscura.

—¿No podrías esperar? Mi turno empieza a las nueve… será lindo si desayunamos juntos.

—No gracias. —Masamune tomó sus llaves, que estaban sobre su escritorio. — Deberías irte ya.

—Lo haré —dijo Mara, dulcemente; miró a su alrededor buscando su ropa. Se vistió y dejó todo como estaba. Sabía que a Takano no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas. Ni que se pusieran a hacer quehaceres. Ni tampoco se despidió porque a Masamune le desagradaba ello.

Mara volvió a su mundo de pedidos entre mesa y mesa. Trabajando para el padre machista que tenía ¿Qué podía hacer? Hasta su madre trabajaba en las mismas condiciones.

Al fin tuvo un pequeño descanso a plena mañana. Mientras saboreaba su café, una compañera se sentó con ella.

—Vaya, Mara, me largo un mes para recuperarme de mi hombro y resulta que tú sales con ese tipo al que llaman Takano Masamune.

—Que chismosas… —musitó. Sorbió el café, sonrió mirándola. —Pero es cierto.

—¿Estás tan feliz? Vaya, dicen que ese tipo es un patán mujeriego.

—Yo no lo veo así… no, no es mujeriego.

—mmm… tal vez no lo sea. Total, es un rumor. Ya sabes que no voy a la universidad… pero aquí vienen varios de allí y se escuchan muchas cosas.

—Deja que hablen, querida. Sé que llevamos un mes pero, en cualquier momento me pedirá matrimonio. —Sus ojos marrones centelleaban.

¿Pero de dónde sacaba tales esperanzas? ¿Será que la esperanza también es ciega? Él ni siquiera le había pedido que fuera su novia.

Pasaron dos días y el hombre no se apareció. Mara fue a buscarlo a su departamento y a penas pudo hallar al amigo de este: Takafumi.

No había información. Mara comenzaba a inquietarse. Hasta que a la quinta noche, casi como _Jesús_ , Masamune apareció de entre los desaparecidos. Fue todo por una llamada (Mara no renunciaría hasta que Masamune apareciera); ya temía lo peor, pero en la noche del veintinueve de abril, la última llamada que ella realizaría fue contestada.

—¡¿Estás en casa?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Fue un gran alivio para la joven y bella Mara. Su corazón saltaba. Decidió ir al apartamento de Takano para verificar que no hubiera sufrido heridas o algún percance en el lugar en donde aquel hubiese estado.

Sin embargo, Masamune pensó que su ausencia no sería muy importante ¿Quién se preocuparía ya por él? Pensó en un instante pequeñísimo, en Mara. Pero tampoco, puesto que ella era una chica más que llegaba a ilusionarse con él, una más que no sabía que no estaba enamorada, sino encaprichada. Como las demás que pensaban que el amor era tenerlo a él. No era distinta a las otras.

Mara llegó frenética. Tocó el timbre muchas veces. Su rostro era de angustia como el de la _Virgen_. Apretó el cuello de su abrigo azul. Masamune, minutos después, abrió la puerta, tranquilo; la miró con la frente arrugada.  
Mara se lanzó sobre él diciendo que lo había extrañado. El joven la apartó sutilmente, sin embargo, dejó que entrara.

—¿Qué quieres?—dijo Masamune, ya en su habitación.

—Quiero estar contigo —dijo, fingiendo ser tímida, poniendo su mano en el pecho de Masamune.

 _«_ _Lo sabía_ _»_ pensó él. Eso no era algo distinto, cualquiera en su pasado no tan pasado, habría llegado diciendo lo mismo.

—Qué más da —dijo Masamune, en susurro. Caminó delante de ella hacía la habitación. La miró desnudarse y él se quitó la camisa— ¿A dónde crees que se van los que se van?

—...Al cielo —dijo, entre dudosa y nerviosa. Se sentó en la cama, en bragas y quitándose el sostén.

No, ella no entendía, y Masamune no preguntó bien.

Así que el universitario trató de desahogar su frustración poseyendo una vez más el cuerpo de la pelirroja.  
Únicamente necesitaba sudar.  
Solo quería quitarse la tensión.  
Pensar era lo que necesitaba.

Mara quería preguntar a Masamune lo que había hecho en ese tiempo de ausencia, la razón de su fugaz escapatoria; era la primera vez desde que se conocieron que él desaparecía más de dos días; sin embargo, ella no sabría nunca que el joven pelinegro solo buscaba como desquiciado a alguien que empezaba parecerse más a un sueño.

Estando en la cama de él, entre sus brazos, ya no le importaba lo que pudo o no haber hecho. Miró hacia abajo: Masamune se frotaba para poder endurecer su falo. Ella se excitó al ver como el músculo crecía; por sus genitales empezaba a circular la sangre caliente, y más cuando Masamune la rozaba involuntariamente con su mano, mientras frotaba su miembro. Del cajón había tomado un condón; Masamune lo abrió con sus dedos que parecían experimentados, lo colocó tan fácil como se lo quitaba. Mara volvió a pensar que ella se dejaría preñar.  
Él ya estaba en posición. Mara cerró los ojos, abrió más las piernas cuando sintió la punta del falo abrirse paso en su interior. Mantuvo la boca abierta mientras Masamune la penetraba con mucha gracia. Ella jadeó fuerte cuando Masamune le dio la primera estocada. Aferró los dedos a los brazos del joven.  
Así, Mara se humedecía mientras más pasaba el tiempo y la habitación se calentaba, abría más las piernas para dejar que el veinteañero profundizara sus investidas.  
Gritó su nombre.  
Nuevamente su corazón palpitaba furioso por tanta sangre que corría. Quiso llamarlo diciendo: _«_ _Takano_ _»_ y verlo a los ojos, así poder descubrir que pasaba por la mente de su _amado_. Tal vez descubriría que ella era la bienquista; o tal vez hallaría, en la mente ajena, una confesión de amor.

Era, una vez más, noche de penumbra. La oscuridad profundizaba el calor. Los jadeos de Mara era lo que se escuchaba. Llegando al cielo, en donde ya no hay mucho oxigeno ella escuchó unas palabras susurrantes:

—Te amo… te amo…

A su femenino corazón se le derramó la sangre. Mara, que era bella, quedó encantada. En verdad deseaba descubrir lo que ocupaba la mente de ese hombre.

Ojalá no lo hubiera deseado.

Entre sudor, Masamune gritó al filo de la noche, desgarrándose la garganta:

—¡Te amo…!

Masamune se irguió mientras su semen estallaba. La desdichada estuvo a punto de responder: « ** _¡Te amo_** _también!_ _»_.

—¡…Ritsu!

Mara estaba fogosa y contenta, faltaba un poco para que ella también llegara pero, al escuchar la última palabra, un helado frío le recorrió desde los pies y desde la cabeza hacia todo el cuerpo en menos de unos segundos. Ella se le quedó viendo tratando de entender lo que había escuchado, o saber si había escuchado mal. Parpadeó un par de veces, ella repitió en voz muy baja: «Ritsu».

Masamune, con el rostro al cielo, bajó la cabeza y poco a poco su columna, sin salir de su éxtasis.

En la imaginación de Mara solo había una frase que era azul-metal, filosa; estaba hiriendo todos sus sentidos: «Te amo Ritsu».  
El eco quedó esparciéndose, no perdía sentido; por el contrario: era cada vez más poderosa, en su mente. Abrió mucho sus marrones ojos, como si ahora pudiera ver; de una extraña manera, Mara empezaba a sentirse sucia, usada.  
Puso, lentamente, sus manos sobre sus pechos; quiso cerrar las piernas pero aún se encontraba allí Masamune. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose ajena.  
Qué indigna.  
No tardó en comprender que todas las veces que habían tenido _sexo_ , Masamune realmente había estado pensando en _esa_ persona, había estado _haciéndole el amor_ a _Ritsu_ …  
Nunca Mara.  
Jamás pensarían amorosamente en Mara.  
Por eso no la miraba ¡Por eso no la miraba!  
Y cuando llegaba a mirarla, no la acariciaba con ternura, como ella hubiera querido. Ahora se daba cuenta.  
Cerró los ojos.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Mara, tomando fuerza y a la vez sintiendo que no tenía el derecho de preguntar eso.

Ella abrió los ojos, sin querer verlo pero a la vez sí; quería escuchar una disculpa, pero, algo en su inconsciente le decía que eso no pasaría. Vio como Masamune la observó por primera vez, dudoso.

—¿Qué?—musitó el exhausto.

—¿Qui-quién es… _Ritsu_?—terminó musitando.

—… —Él hizo un ligero movimiento hacia atrás (como huyendo), sus ojos se abrieron y entreabrió la boca, mas, permaneció mudo—… Yo no dije _Ritsu_ —murmuró Masamune, vacilante.

Con sigilo se movió para salir del cuerpo de Mara. Puso ambas manos en la cama, un pie primero y luego el otro; caminó despacio hacia el cajón habitual, abrió sin prisa la gaveta. No se movió más ¿Qué buscaba? La cerró pero antes de cerrarla completamente la volvió a abrir… pero no sacó nada.  
La lámpara de siempre estaba encendida, Masamune haló la cadenita y esta se apagó. Hubo mucha oscuridad.  
Se oyó el sonido de la gaveta, nuevamente, y el sonido de la lámpara encendiéndose otra vez. Masamune se sacó el condón sin nada más que su mano, con la otra haló un par de servilletas y lo envolvió. Se giró buscando el cesto de basura ¿Dónde estaba?  
Escuchó una voz tenue que decía «¿Quién es Ritsu?»  
¡Ah! Había olvidado que el cesto estaba debajo del escritorio, cerca de la librera. Volvió a la rutina de cubrirse utilizando una toalla de baño que se ceñía a la cintura: extendió la toalla, se le resbaló de las manos; había un poco de luz pero, al agacharse no la hallaba. Se levantó cuando la pudo tocar. La puso en torno a su cintura, primero la punta izquierda y luego la derecha. Sin prisa la ajustó, carraspeó mientras cruzaba la habitación para ir a la otra mesita, esta vez la abrió con prisa, hizo mucho ruido cuando buscó los cigarrillos ¿Por qué no los encontraba si era lo único que guardaba en esa gaveta? Eso y el encendedor.  
Volvió a oír una lejana pregunta: «¿Quién es Ritsu?».

¿Ritsu? Aaah… pues era… se veía como un ángel. Su piel era tersa, de niño; despedía un aura de tranquilidad y confianza y deseos de abrazar.

 _Ritsu, te estoy buscando en todas partes…_

¿Quién era Ritsu? Fue el malvavisco que se comió en su cama; era el dardo que se le enterró en el corazón.

 _No te puedo sacar de mí._

Ritsu tenía una colección de revistas… las leían juntos.

 _Me estás quemando._

Con Ritsu, en una ceremonia de la escuela, se sentaron hasta atrás y se tomaron de las manos.

 _Creo que te sigo amando._

Abrió sin cuidado la cajetilla, sacó vehemente un cigarro, tiró la cajita dentro de la gaveta, tomó el encendedor y en dos dedazos hizo la chispa para encender el cigarro. Lanzó el encendedor dentro de la gaveta sin mucho cuidado, justo después de que cayera, de un empujón bruto cerró la gaveta.

—¿Quién es _Ritsu_?—dijo Mara con voz ahogada. Apretaba las sábanas y los ojos para evitar que corriera el llanto.

Masamune no contestó. Caminó hacía la enorme ventana.

—¡¿Quién es Ritsu?! —Ella se paró muy veloz sobre la cama sin importarle su desnudes. Sus puños estaban cerrados. Como muchas veces, vio la espalda de Masamune, pero, hasta ese momento comprendió que la ignoraba displicente. Poco a poco sintió que todo se transformaba a gris. Su rostro caliente.  
Apretó los labios pero, no pudo evitar que la fila de lágrimas silenciosas bajaran rápido. Frunció el seño y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Masamune tomó el borde de una de las cortinas y la corrió hasta el final de la ventana, hacia la izquierda. Así entró más claridad. Desde el decimo piso, Masamune lo pudo ver: la luna estaba muy llena e iluminaba con esa luz ligeramente gris. Los techos de las casas se veían claros, incluso su habitación de universitario se alumbraba.  
No había sonido.  
La ciudad estaba apacible.

Mas, no para Mara. En su lugar, en la cama, allí no llegaba la luz lunar. Allí estaba oscuro.

—No es cierto —musitó Masamune, hablando para sí mismo. Veía sin mirar a través del ventanal. El cigarrillo en su boca recién encendido se estaba apagando—. No dije eso —susurró muy bajo.

—¡¿Quién es _Ritsu_?! —Mara sentía que no podía decir otra cosa. Su semblante estaba rígido como toda ella— ¡¿Quién es _Ritsu_?! ¡¿Quién es _Ritsu_?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES _RITSUUUU_?!

Mara tomó todo lo que había en la cama: las almohadas, y las lanzó contra Masamune que aún estaba plantado frente al ventanal.

 _«_ _¿Quién es Ritsu?_ _»_ , « _¿Dónde está Ritsu?_ _»,_ debía ser la pregunta.

Jadeos de mujer iracunda se abrían paso por la mudez penosa de la habitación.

Las próximas fueron las sábanas: las haló con fuerza e hizo mover la colchoneta de la cama. Luego la lamparita, que nada de culpa tenía, la desprendió del conector y la lanzó, entonces se estrelló contra la pared. Caminó impetuosa hacía la librera y arrancó los libros del estante. ¡Dios! ¡Ansiaba que Masamune la mirase! ¡Que dijera algo!  
Mara caminó a zancadas hacia Masamune para golpearle la espalda descalza con sus puños ya debilitados. No hacía caso, Masamune dejaba golpearse. Jadeante, ella pasó con fuerza las uñas verdes con brillantes, rasgando la espalda albina, dejando marcas rojizas, esta vez no por placer.

—¡¿Quién es _Ritsu_?! —gritó, sin obtener respuesta por enésima vez.

Mara se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, cercana al ventanal, sin importarle que la ciudad dormida mirase su cuerpo despojado de ropas; sin importarle que la luz lunar la mirase, señalándola, como reflector.  
Ella jadeaba con rabia.  
Su pecho subía cansado; su cuerpo resintió las rabietas anteriores y sintió que sus brazos estaban pesados y el cuello le punzaba. Toda la energía anterior la estaba abandonando. Aferrándose, todavía, a su dignidad casi perdida, luchaba por mantener el nudo de lágrimas que había crecido y que estaba por desatarse. Diferentes a las lágrimas del principio, que eran de traición; estas eran las lágrimas de la rendición: se sabía perdedora.

—¿Quién es… por qué?—dijo lastimera, con su vocecilla raspada.

Mara levantó la vista de sus rodillas blancas por la luna y miró a través del cristal a la ciudad que le parecía displicente y etérea. Sin repuestas nuevamente, ya en silencio casi absoluto, escuchó un sollozo amargo ¿Dónde era?

Parpadeó para limpiar las lágrimas que le habían inundado los ojos. Estas corrían calientes por su linda cara.  
Desprendió la vista de los edificios bicolor. Subió paulatinamente la vista y le pasmó el rostro inundado de Masamune. Este mordía levemente su labio inferior para no dejar salir a los descarados gemidos tristones. Los ojos entrecerrados: casi cerrados para dormir y olvidar, o tal vez entreabiertos para mirar la flageladora realidad. Al fin (y mejor) cerró sus ojos con fuerza y más ríos de lágrimas resbalaron hasta su quijada.

Al verlo, el nudo de la garganta de Mara también se desató. Ella volvió a contemplar la ciudad y dejó salir su voz, gimiendo con llanto, así que Masamune hizo igual. Como cuando dos bebés lloran juntos por verse llorar entre ellos. Sin embargo, ellos estando en la misma habitación claroscura, frente a la misma pared de cristal, sufrían por separado.

La vida juega todos los juegos que quiera: dominó, ajedrez… rompecabezas.

¡Cuánta gente resultaba lastimada por la acción irresponsable de dos jovencitos que _jugaban_ a amar! Jugando al **_fue tu culpa_**.  
Este era el lado del tablero de Masamune… ¿Y Ritsu?

Dos semanas bastaron para que Masamune, sinvergüenza, volviera a pisar el afamado café cercano a la universidad. Solo fue porque a Takafumi se le había ocurrido pasar allí luego de recoger unos libros para el próximo semestre.

—¡Ah! Takano _senpai_ … eras tú quien estaba saliendo con Mara ¿Cierto? —dijo la chica que los atendía, más como reproche que como pregunta.

Él permaneció con la mirada hacia Takafumi. No respondió.

—Como sea… ella ya no está, si es que venías a verla. Ella escapó pero su padre no la busca… yo lo intenté. No dijo nada, ni siquiera a mí, su amiga.

¿Por qué la gente se va? Al parecer, todos tenemos a alguien que nos deja. Sin decir palabras.  
Sin explicaciones… ¿Cómo se llamará ese fenómeno?  
Masamune miró a la chica que ahora estaba recibiendo los cafés en la barra despachadora. La vio volver. Le recordó tanto a sí mismo.

—¿Estás sola?—la pregunta se escapó.

—No te me insinúes Takano. Yo había planeado tirarte el café sobre tu linda cabellera pero, por alguna razón no lo hago —musitó ella.

—Qué tonta —dijo, Masamune fingió ignorar su presencia, mientras mordisqueaba una dona. Takafumi simplemente los veía, porque, a diferencia de la realidad, parecía que se conocían desde hace tiempo.

—Puedo hacerlo si lo deseas —dijo la chica, con la voz tan profunda que parecía una amenaza.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —dijo, gritando quedito para no importunar. La miró con seño fruncido, giró su cuerpo hacia ella— ¡Las personas que más quieres se van y nunca regresan! Espera ¡Busca! No tendrás ningún resultado… y si lo tienes, no será nada bueno y luego te lamentarás.

Volvió a su posición, tornándose más serio, le quitó el café de la mano a la joven y lo puso en frente de sí.  
Había provocado algo en ella: bajó la mirada y, con lento movimiento, terminó de poner el café de Takafumi; no se movió y permaneció en silencio unos segundos, y así en silencio se retiró.

¿A dónde van las personas que se van?  
Las muertas, al _cielo._  
Las otras van a algún lugar en el planeta en donde no las puedes mirar, ni tocar, ni escuchar.

enero2016


End file.
